


金狮

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 库罗德离开芙朵拉，将要回到故乡，一头巨狮出现在岸边，目送他离去。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	金狮

**Author's Note:**

> 有希尔妲/玛丽安奴提及。

或多或少的，他和希尔妲谈论过一些东西。她总和别人说，他们在谈论爱情，库罗德对此一笑而过。冬天的末尾，他们打赢了战争。随后，他立即启程返回帕迈拉，销声匿迹。两个月后，成群的帕迈拉飞龙出现在芙朵拉下咽喉。希尔妲·哥纳利尔站在城墙上，手握巨斧，指责声从风中飘来：你甚至没有告别。

他是在一个寂静的凌晨启程的，带着少量不死队骑兵，悄悄乘一艘船离开。船还未离岸，他站在潮湿的甲板上，听见对岸飘来的乐声，他的朋友们在那里欢笑又醉倒，迪亚朵拉的宴会还在夜晚中发光发热。不消半个钟头，船已经完全驶出浅滩，进入一片白茫茫的浓雾中。乐声和欢笑声已听不见。他异常清醒，越是远离岸边，浓雾越是魔鬼般变幻莫测。远远地，他看见一双从宫殿里伸出的大手，拴住他的锚。远了，那双手变成一匹巨狮，四肢站立在岸上，静默地目睹他离去。库罗德从未在六年的战争中产生幻觉，在他的家乡，幻觉被视为软弱的象征，他不把幻觉视为软弱，但也从未靠心灵祈求过亡魂。如今战争已经结尾，他离开芙朵拉，将要回到故乡，一头巨狮出现在岸边，目送他离去。

太阳在海雾中渐渐升起，浓雾中的怪物早已消散，他返回自己的船舱，到床上躺下。一束金光从甲板的缝隙中透下来，打在房间的角落。在这样的黑暗中，突然，他发觉自己无法忍受日光的存在，便翻身以脸冲墙，在轮船行进的响声中睡去。

两个月后，他将商人和士兵送往芙朵拉，搭建起两国之间的桥梁。希尔妲不知如何说服了荷尔斯特，轻装来到帕迈拉拜访。他原预计她至多只滞留半月，谁知公爵家的小姐越住越久，春天末尾，她作为外乡人到访，夏日最鼎盛的时候，她已经和帕迈拉人围着篝火跳舞了。政务空闲之余，她要求年轻的国王和她一块儿走访集市，二人身披遮盖身份的布料，头戴鲜艳的头巾，混入斑斓的地毯和轻快的鼓声中，在绿洲的夜色里饮酒说笑。她总能让他快乐。从前在修道院上学时，他们也曾这样形影不离，她漂亮，头脑聪明，懂得如何与人交往，娇小的身躯拥有惊人的力量，更重要的是，她从不过多询问他人的私事，即使知道，也从不说破，这是库罗德喜欢她的原因，也是无法欺骗她的原因。

这天夜里，他们骑飞龙溜出宫殿，想要去看夜晚的篝火。希尔妲也是个骑飞龙的好手，早在上学的时候，他们一起骑飞龙巡视过城墙。坐在地毯上，她开始滔滔不绝，提起早些时候从男人们那里收到的珠宝。“帕迈拉的宝石有奇妙的光泽，”她向库罗德碰杯，“光滑，犹如丝绸。”

他咽下清澈的酒水，杯中还剩许多，足够消磨这个夜晚。库罗德把视线投向沙漠，一片延伸的黑暗，几束红色的火光在其中燃烧。他把视线收回来，问她：“那么，是哪一位有幸得到你的青睐呢？”

她以手托腮，打量着篝火旁的舞者，说：“我没有接受任何人。”

风在沙子的缝隙中穿过，舞动火舌。

“我敢于面对真心，库罗德，”她直直地向他看来，双眼在晦暗的光中清澈，“我爱玛丽安奴，即使她已成了别人的妻子。”她拢了拢御寒的披肩，即使是夏天，沙漠的夜晚也不温暖。希尔妲把目光放到别处，玩弄披肩上的流苏，过了半晌，又开口：“或许以后我还会爱别人，但现在，我还不愿意去爱其他人，我不会尝试。”

若换在从前，他会耸耸肩，把话题带到下一个无底洞去。但他什么都没做，只是坐在原地，地毯的绒毛蹭着他的脚，库罗德知道，若他在此刻闭上眼，黑暗中，会有一双手向他的脚踝伸去，拖他下到深渊。

“又在想那双手了吗？”希尔妲问。

他想笑，笑自己的懦弱，或者仅是单纯的微笑。“说不定是它想念我了。”

他的目光在别处，不是此地，也不是此刻，是很遥远的角落。希尔妲擅长谈论，她擅长谈论一切，因为她坚韧、狡黠，死亡和爱在她口中都变成很轻柔的东西。库罗德擅长谈论很多东西，他有一块金子做的舌头，巧舌如簧。

“你拥有天才的舌头，亲爱的库罗德，但你更是个谎言家。”希尔妲说。一个侍从走近，为她的空酒杯倒酒。她的丝绸头巾被吹散，风将它带走。一双手为她截住了那条肉桂色的头巾，库罗德和她望向那双手臂，苍白，有许多伤痕。“你不是本地人。”她朝那男孩甜蜜地笑，接过他递回的头巾。

“您说的没错，女士。我和您出生于同一个大陆，战争结束后才来到这里。”这男孩至多不超过二十岁，脸庞比他们还要年轻，毕恭毕敬。

她的笑声如银铃。“不要把手上的伤痕隐藏起来，这是生存的礼物，”她把头巾抛给库罗德，向金发侍从递出手，“来吧，请我跳舞。”

他们投入到铃鼓和吆喝的声音中，转圈，挥动手臂，肢体接触。他坐在那里，手里握着空酒杯，看两位异邦人在一群棕色皮肤中起舞。金发的年轻侍从腼腆、笨拙，但满心真诚。好像回到了多年前的军官学院宴会，她发了疯似的跳舞，脸上满是迷醉般的红润。希尔妲向他抛出几个闪烁的眼神，狡猾地提问，他知道她在说什么：他让你想起他吗？

面对溜走的也好，失去的也好，她从不避讳。他和她总是玩把戏。她也不在乎回答，又投入到尽情的狂欢中去。有人替他满上酒，他的手中又沉甸甸的了。只是有一瞬间，他不知道那份重量究竟来自何处，是舞者们的笑声，拇指上的宝石戒指，还是消失在平原中的一张蓝色披风。

夜晚终究要过去，在这个夜晚后，还有无数夜晚。一抹模糊的光辉在沙漠的地平线上蔓延，人们起舞、歌唱、饮酒。库罗德·冯·里刚被人群簇拥，杯中盛满美酒，他瞥向远方的寂静，一只金色的巨狮从沙中向他蹒跚而来。

**Author's Note:**

> 假船！！我还是忘不了你！！！


End file.
